1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear cleaning equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shoe and boot cleaning devices designed to improve the cleaning of foot wear. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 640,920 issued to Kratofil et al on Jan. 9, 1900.
Another patent was issued to Zrnel on Nov. 3, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,455. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,727 was issued to Osteen on June 25, 1963 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 13, 1963 to Williams as U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,312.
Another patent was issued to Fresh on Feb. 16, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,564. Another patent was issued to Burns on Apr. 24, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,779. Another patent was issued to Burey et al. on Jun. 25, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,528. Another patent was issued to Willner on Nov. 24, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,144. Another patent was issued to Openshaw et al. on Sep. 14, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,269.
A shoe-cleaning machine is provided having a casing, of oppositely-sliding side brushes therein, a driven shaft having cranks connected with said side brushes, and a toe brush mounted on said shaft; of a heel brush, a counter shaft, belts connecting the counter shaft with the heel brush and with the driven shaft, and a power shaft for rotating the driven shaft.
A shoe cleaner is provided having a frame including a plurality of scraper bars and having front and back bars extending downwardly at their opposite ends to form feet, brushes having backs secured between the feet at each side of the frame with the lower faces of the back lying in the same plane as the lower ends of the feet and having bristles extending slightly above the frame, said frame also having side bars at the inner ends of said feet, the bristles at the inner sides of the brushes bearing against said side bars, bristle supporting angles fixed to the brush backs at their outer sides and bearing against the bristles at said sides, and brace bars connecting said scraper bars and having their upper edges of the scraper bars and their lower edges in the plane of the lower edges of the feet to provide an intermediate support for the scraper bars.
A cleaning device is provided comprising a rotatably mounted support member, a pair of motor driven brush assemblies, each having a circular shape, rotatably and coaxially fixed in axially spaced relation on said support member, said brush assemblies each including a sleeve having a flexible cleaning surface on its outer periphery, first and second cleaning disks larger in diameter than said sleeve, said first and second discs each having a flexible cleaning surface opposing one another and overlapping said first mentioned surface so as to form an annular groove adapted to receive and clean a piece of footwear, said first surface comprising a multitude of radially extending bristles and said other surfaces comprising a multitude of axially extending bristles, said device further comprising a fixed cleaning plate extending into and across said groove in positive rubbing contact with the outer ends of said bristles, a scraper plate fixed to said device so as to have a scraping edge generally parallel to and of the same elevation as said first mentioned flexible cleaning surface, said scraper plate extending substantially the full length of said support thus providing a scraping edge between the axially spaced brush assemblies so as to allow said piece of footwear to be scraped without interference from said brush assemblies while still maintaining the same relative position in relation to said device.
A cleat cleaner is provided comprising a mat having an upper and lower surface, a plurality of projections fixed to said upper surface, each projection having a central axis, a top in a plane remote from said mat and a bottom adjacent the upper surface of said mat, said projections being spaced on said mat in staggered relationship to each other, the central axis of each projection being perpendicular to said mat and each of said projections having a plurality of outwardly directed flexible vane members evenly spaced around said central axis.
A shoe cleaning apparatus for household use includes a horizontal rotary brush to clean a toe portion of the sole of a shoe, a reciprocating brush to clean a heel portion of the shoe, and a vertical oscillating brush to clean side portions of the shoe. All the brushes are driven by a single motor which, along with the brushes, is mounted in a housing. A shoe rest bar extends across the housing between the rotary brush and the reciprocating brush. A user of the apparatus places an instep of the shoe on his foot on the shoe rest bar and pivots about the bar to vary the degree of engagement between portions of the shoe and the rotary and reciprocating brushes. The rotary brush includes baffles which cooperate with the rotary brush to create an airflow to carry away material removed from the shoe to a filter bag.
Disclosed is an improved foot spraying and cleaning device which includes a pair of opposed facing brushes, each of which has embedded therein an elongated bar having a plurality of fluid outlets therein, with the outlets of the respective bars facing one another. Flow of fluid through the bars is controlled by a foot-actuated valve mechanism. Aesthetic housings may be provided for the brushes which may be made to resemble shells.
An apparatus for brushing and/or cleaning shoes and other footwear which includes a number of sequential stations. The apparatus includes a machine having a plurality of upstanding brushes mounted for rotation about respective generally vertical axes. The vertical axes of the upstanding brushes are sequentially spaced apart and each of the brushing stations is defined by a sequential pair of the upstanding brushes. Between sequential pairs of the upstanding brushes, a respective flat circular brush is mounted. Each of the brushes is driven by a single motor. Further, a casing is provided for housing the brushes and at least a portion of the driving transmission from the motor. The casing has a lateral opening at each of the brushing stations for introducing a shoe or boot for brushing or cleaning. A cleaning fluid for the brushing and/or cleaning stations can be merely water or water with an additive such as a detergent or disinfectant. In addition, heated air can be provided for drying the cleaned shoes.
An automatic boot cleaning apparatus is provided. The apparatus has at least three brushes and a scraper. The brushes are positioned to apply scrubbing force to the underside of the sole of a boot or shoe, as well as the sides of the boot or shoe. The scraper is positioned behind the brushes and may be used to remove the excess mud or dirt from the boot or shoe. The apparatus is preferably powered by an AC motor which is connected to a source of AC power. The brushes may be rotated continuously in one direction, or oscillated thereby increasing the effectiveness of the cleaning operation. In an alternative embodiment, the device is connected to a source of fluid pressure and has a plurality of fluid outlet nozzles secured to the scraper. The nozzles are arranged to spray fluid directly onto the brushes and thus are capable of effecting a self cleaning operation. The entire housing, including the activation switch, is sealed against environmental effects allowing for outdoor use.
A sole cleaning device for cleaning the bottoms and sides of the soles of boots and shoes including a rotating brush mounted above a container of water so that upon rotation of the brush a portion of the brush extends into the water. The device further includes a removable scraper grate for supporting a show above the water but in engagement with the brush. A motor for rotating the brush against the sole of the boot is provided. The removable grate provided with a pair of spaced and parallel side rails having fixed brushes mounted to the side rails having fixed brushes mounted to the side rails and facing one another. The removable grate further includes a sieve platform extending on one side of the grate above the water. Sponges are positioned on top of the sieve for removing water from a boot or shoe placed on the sponge.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boot and shoe cleaning apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe and boot cleaning apparatus which is suitable for outdoor use and storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe and boot cleaning apparatus having a plurality of brushes pointing or facing in three different directions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe and boot cleaning apparatus including a water injected system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water injection system that may be controlled by the user by means of a control valve.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe and boot cleaning apparatus with scrapers that may remove clumps of dirt and mud prior to using the brushes and water injection.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe and boot apparatus that may be easily stored away when not in use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved boot and shoe cleaning apparatus. The device is suitable for outdoor use and storage. The device has a plurality of brushes engaging the footwear on three sides, and also has a fluid delivery system whereby a selective amount of water can be projected onto the base of the footwear. The device also has a scraper element positioned adjacent the brush elements. The scraper and brush elements are contained within a tubular or bar stock frame which extends in a vertical plane to a point whereby the upper frame member can serve as a user support element, supporting the user while cleaning the footwear. Located on the upper frame is a threaded element whereby a fluid source can be attached thereto. Also, having a flow control valve is available for selectively controlling the amount of fluid being delivered to the footwear cleaning element, while standing upright using the device.
Extending downwardly on the frame is a conduit being in fluid communication with the fluid source and extending into the sole brush element. The lower cross member of the frame has a scraper adjacent the plurality of brushes. The brushes are positioned to engage the sole and sides of the footwear. Each of the brushes on the opposing sides are positioned within sleeves to prevent movement. The lower brush element has a centrally disposed aperture wherethrough an amount of fluid can be selectively applied to the sole of the footwear. Also, the conduit extending from the fluid source has a valve whereby the conduit can be drained of any residual fluid after the fluid source has been shut off.
A footwear cleaning apparatus is provided using a fluid from a fluid source, the apparatus comprising: a frame; a brush assembly positioned on the frame having: a generally horizontal foot platform, the foot platform having an aperture; a lower brush having bristles, the lower brush supported by the foot platform such that the lower bristles extend upwardly, the lower brush having an aperture at least partially aligned with the foot platform aperture; a first and second side brush, each having bristles; and a pair of sleeves supported by the frame, each sleeve holding one of the side brushes such that the first and second side brush bristles extend inwardly; and a fluid delivery assembly having: a fluid reception member for receiving fluid from the fluid source; a control valve in fluid communication with the fluid reception member, the control valve being positioned in an elevated position on the frame for hand manipulation by the user while standing upright, the control valve controlling the amount of fluid flow; a fluid conduit in fluid communication with the control valve; and a fluid conduit reception member for receiving fluid from the fluid conduit and discharging the fluid through the foot platform aperture and the lower brush aperture, such that the footwear adjacent the lower brush aperture is wetted.
In another embodiment, the frame is sized for grasping by the user while the user is standing in an upright position.
In another embodiment, a footwear cleaning apparatus using a fluid from a fluid source, is provided, the apparatus comprising: a frame having: at least two generally vertical frame members; a base supporting the two vertical frame members; a lower cross member positioned between the two vertical frame members; and an upper cross member positioned between the two vertical frame members; a brush assembly having: a generally horizontal foot platform supported by the lower cross member, the foot platform having an aperture; a lower brush having bristles, the lower brush supported by the foot platform such that the lower bristles extend upwardly, the lower brush having an aperture at least partially aligned with the foot platform aperture; a first and second side brush, each having bristles; and a pair of sleeves supported by the frame, each sleeve holding one of the side brushes such that the first and second side brush bristles extend inwardly; and a fluid delivery assembly having: a fluid reception member for receiving fluid from the fluid source; a control valve in fluid communication with the fluid reception member, the control valve being positioned in an elevated position on the frame, the control valve controlling the amount of fluid flow; a fluid conduit in fluid communication with the control valve; and a fluid conduit reception member for receiving fluid from the fluid conduit and discharging the fluid through the foot platform aperture and the lower brush aperture, such that the footwear adjacent the lower brush aperture is wetted.
In another embodiment, the fluid source is a hose.
In another embodiment, the fluid source is a water hose.
In another embodiment, the control valve includes an off position terminating the fluid flow.
In another embodiment, the control valve includes a variable fluid flow control for varying the amount of fluid flow.
In another embodiment, the foot panel has a recess about the aperture such that fluid in the recess drains through the aperture.
In another embodiment, the fluid conduit reception member further comprises a drain outlet, such that the fluid draining from the foot panel through the foot panel aperture is drained from the fluid conduit reception member.
In another embodiment, the fluid conduit reception member is a tee, the tee having a branch for draining, such that the fluid draining from the foot panel through the foot panel aperture is drained from the fluid conduit reception member through said branch.
In another embodiment, the frame base further comprises a first portion for the first vertical frame member and a second portion for the second vertical frame member.
In another embodiment, the control valve is attached to the frame upper cross member.
In another embodiment, the control valve is attached to one of the frame vertical members.
In another embodiment, the control valve is attached proximate the frame upper cross member.
In another embodiment, the first and second side brush bristles are less than or equal to four inches apart.
In another embodiment, the frame further comprises a scraper assembly supported by the frame lower cross member.
In another embodiment, the frame upper cross member is positioned for grasping by the user while standing in an upright position.
In another embodiment, the frame further comprises a scraper assembly supported by the frame lower cross member, the scraper assembly having a scraper member, the scraper member having an upwardly disposed edge.
In another embodiment, the scraper assembly further comprises a pair of generally vertical scraper members, each vertical scraper member having a scraper edge, each scraper edge being disposed sidewardly and inwardly.
In another embodiment, one of the sleeves is supported by one of the frame vertical members, and the other sleeve is supported by one of the vertical scraper members.
In another embodiment, a footwear cleaning apparatus using a fluid from a fluid source is provided, the apparatus comprising: a frame, the frame having means for the user to grasp the frame for support; means for aligning a lower brush adjacent the sole, and left and right side brushes adjacent the left side and right side of the footwear, said means being positioned on the frame; and means for wetting the lower brush such that the sole is wetted, said means having means for the user to control the fluid flow while standing in an upright position.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises means for draining the fluid from the means for wetting the brush.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.